iotlfandomcom-20200214-history
Sombre the Gardevoir
A Quick Explaination Espirt has two sides to her personality, D'espoir and Sombre. Sombre formed during D'espoir's childhood as a coping mechanism to deal with her father's actions and mother's near absence. Her window accident was actually a massive coincidence, and was simply what finished the cover-up. Life Story, PreRP. A prodigy is born... Espirt Sombre wasn't always the name this Gardevior had. She was born simply as Esprit D'espoir, a curious and kind Ralts who just wanted to learn as much as she could, and keep her family happy. By the time she became a Krilia, she was already extremely smart for her age. When she finally became a Gardevior however, stuff changed fast. A change occurs... After not even a week as a Gardevior, she tripped over her body-dress thing and took quite the fall. Right out a second story window, into pavement. The impact caused more than a few bruises or broken bones. Her brain had taken quite a jostling, and many important things broke. She no longer was who she started as. A darkness begins... One of those important things was her ability to sympathize, empathize, or feel regret. Her love of science and general curiosity remained, but were tainted by her new inabilities. As soon as she healed, she continued to study and learn, and by age 20 built an underground lab. But there was one thing that she needed to complete her theories, and that was a subject or two. A living test subject. Another Pokémon. To fill this void, she started making connections, and when her first two were shipped in... A new darkness within released itself. She took no mind in the fact she was testing on another Pokémon, and eventually began laughing at their pain. She didn't stray from the science however, and still did research. Now she experiments, kills occasionally by accident, and continues to ignore the outside world. Life Story, RP A tape recorder clicks to life. A familiar voice can be heard. "This is Espirt Sombre's voice log, version 1.0. In recent time a large number of things have gone wrong, including yet another guild member finding out I exist. This 'Gardelle' isn't easily removable, unlike 031-GRDVR or 'Salazar' was. She spoke to me at a lakeside, and I now know that she has a family, children. This complicates things drastically. I'll contemplate a solution tonight, but if can't, I'll have to hope she doesn't speak to anymon else about me. I don't want to have to get my hands dirty. In addition to that, following 031's release, 712-BRGMT and 582-NOIBT became increasingly more aggressive and standoffish than in the time prior. Operation T.D.K.A.R.T.I has been put on standby for the time being." What sounds like a stone hitting another drowns out Espirt for a few seconds. "Uhg, this is Sombre, signing off." The tape ends with a loud click. A new tape starts* "This is Espirt Sombre's voice log version 1.1. Somehow my life has gone further south as of yesterday afternoon. I'm mostly covered in third degree burns, three subjects escaped, as well as meilleur résultat, my first successful growth of a new life. My Munna. Subjects 264, 141, and 485 made off with "Lucy". Now I have to kill off all of them in one swift go, before they have a chance to talk. This should be easy, hopefully. I'll start extracting the material for another growth soon, most likely from another simple bodied Pokémon. I've been thinking about a Morelull or an Inkay. Only problem is that I don't have a plant or a tank ready for either of those yet, but I will soon. Oh, and I've yet to find a clean solution for that problem with "Gardelle". This is worrying, and distracting. I can only hope that she knows what's good for her, otherwise this will get messy. Sombre, signing off." Another tape over, so many more to go. Esprit Sombre lays on the bed of her prison cell, talking to herself. You choose to listen in. "Day One of my imprisonment, and I'm already talking to myself. I'm not alone in this prison, but I am alone in this cell, and it's driving me a tad crazy. I got brought in here for the specifics of my experiments, and my lab is being dismantled as I speak. Subjects 714 and 712 most likely have been escorted out and turned back into their original states. I only was allowed to take one experiment out with me, and that was the still-growing embryonic form of my Inkay-son-to-be. Alas, I had to hand him over to Kenotis, as a child 'Cannot be raised in an environment like this.' and 'I know somemon who'd be a much bettter choice'. It pains me to say this, but I actually agree with that statement. I think that's enough talking to myself for one day, time to sleep." She pulls the blanket over herself and falls quickly asleep. You're probably left with more questions than answers. Esprit laid on her bed, sleeping. You choose to walk closer to keep a better eye on her, and make sure nothing goes wrong. Then you look at her more closely. Her right arm has the words "I'm sorry father, please stop." written in black ink on it. The message is quite sloppily written. Her left arm has "I'm sorry---." written on it in the same manner, but much neater. That last word was scribbled out. Now you're left with a choice. Category:Rogue